


Dearly Beloved

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's Gran has always been a part of his life. Now that he's a Hogwarts professor, she couldn't be more proud. She's still a part of his life, but it's become a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> For HP Halloween 2014. A bag of candy corn to my beta pauraque for being awesome.

Neville raised his wand to levitate the last of the pumpkins in the Great Hall. It never looked quite as good as when he had been a student, but maybe those kind of things were just more impressive at a younger age.

"That one there's a bit low."

Neville sighed. "They drift, Gran. That's the idea."

"It's better than last year, I suppose."

"I heard you were frightening the first years again with your stories." He tucked his wand away and managed a grin.

"They like my stories!"

"They like them so much you've convinced them every building in Hogsmeade is haunted and not just the Shrieking Shack."

"They're true! Well, most of them." She looked at him mischievously.

Neville couldn't help but laugh. His smile faded as she floated through the tables.

"I love you, Gran. But I'm really all right. You don't have to watch over me anymore." He felt terrible saying it to her. But she didn't look hurt or angry this time. She simply nodded.

"You're tired of telling me to move on, aren't you."

"A little." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Very well. But don't let them forget my stories."

"I never will."


End file.
